How to Train Your Dragon (transcript)
Written here is the full transcript of DreamWorks Animation's full-length feature film, How to Train Your Dragon. Transcript pan up and glide across the ocean to see and island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks. Hiccup (v.o.) This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths. Hiccup (v.o) It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm. Hiccup (v.o) My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. then land on two sheep grazing in the grass. Hiccup (v.o) The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have... Dragons. Hiccup (v.o.) Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. Viking fierce ARGGGHHHHH! insane Mornin'! Hoark What are you doing here?! Burnthair Get inside! Viking What are you doin' out?!Phlegma Get back inside! Stoick Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga--?! What are you doing out?! Get inside! Hiccup (v.o.) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do. Stoick What have we got? Viking #1 Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. Stoick Any Night Furies? Viking #1 None so far. Stoick Good. Viking Hoist the torches! Gobber Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off! Hiccup Who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this. Gobber Well, they need toothpicks, don't they? Hiccup (v.o.) The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler. Stoick We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire. Hiccup (v.o.) See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses. Viking FIRE! Astrid Alright, let's go! Hiccup (v.o.) Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... Astrid. Oh, their job is so much cooler. Hiccup Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark! Gobber Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places. Hiccup Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date. Gobber You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these! Hiccup Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me. Viking Arggh! Gobber See, now this right here is what I'm talking about! Hiccup Mild calibration issue-- Gobber Don't you-- no-- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this. Hiccup But, you just pointed to all of me! Gobber Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you! Hiccup Ohhhh... Gobber Ohhhh, yes. Hiccup You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained?! THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! Gobber Deadpan I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. Hiccup (v.o.) One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is everything around here. Hiccup (v.o.) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. Catapult Operator They found the sheep! Stoick Concentrate fire over the lower bank! Catapult Operator Fire! Hiccup (v.o.) And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. Stoick Reload! I'll take care of this. Hiccup (v.o.) But the ultimate prize is the Dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-- Viking NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN! Stoick JUMP! Hiccup (v.o.) This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first. Gobber Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there! Gobber (cont.) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean. Viking #6 Hiccup, where are you going?! Viking #7 Come back here! Hiccup Yeah, I know! Be right back! Stoick Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them! Hiccup Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at. Hiccup (cont.) Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that? Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher. Hiccup (cont.) Except for you. Stoick DO NOT let them escape! Spitelout Right! Stoick You're all out. Hiccup (v.o.) Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know... Hiccup Sorry, Dad. Hiccup Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house. Hiccup It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-- Stoick STOP! Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! Hiccup Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? Stoick This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders? Hiccup I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad. Stoick You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Gobber Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up. Tuffnut Quite the performance. Snotlout I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped! Hiccup Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so... Hiccup (cont.) I really did hit one. Gobber Sure, Hiccup. Hiccup He never listens. Gobber Well, it runs in the family. Hiccup And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. Stoick Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone! Gobber Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand. Hiccup Sarcastically Thank you for summing that up. Gobber Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. Hiccup I just want to be one of you guys. Stoick Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in. Viking Those ships never come back. Stoick We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me? Viking Today's not good for me. I've gotta do my axe returns. Stoick Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup. Phlegma To the ships! Spitelout I'm with you, Stoick! Stoick That's more like it. Gobber Right, I'll pack my undies. Stoick No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits. Gobber Sarcastically Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong? Stoick What am I going to do with him, Gobber? Gobber Put him in training with the others. Stoick No, I'm serious. Gobber So am I. Stoick He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage. Gobber Oh, you don't know that. Stoick I do know that, actually. Gobber No, you don't. Stoick No, actually, I do. Gobber No, you don't! Stoick Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls! Gobber Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that? Stoick When I was a boy... Gobber Oh, here we go. Stoick My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened? Gobber You got a headache. Stoick That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could-- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy. Gobber You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now. Hiccup Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?! Hiccup (cont.) Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast! Hiccup (cont.) Whoa! Hiccup (cont.) I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I AM A VIKING! Hiccup (cont.) I did this. begins cutting the ropes that bind the Night Fury. roars in Hiccup's face. whimpers and faints. Stoick Hiccup. Hiccup Dad. Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad. Stoick I need to speak with you too, son. Hiccup and Stoick I've decided I don't want / I think it's time you learn / to fight dragons. What? Stoick You go first. Hiccup No, no, you go first. Stoick Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning. Hiccup Panicking Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings--? Stoick You'll need this. Hiccup I don't want to fight dragons. Stoick Come on. Yes, you do. Hiccup Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons. Stoick But you will kill dragons. Hiccup No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't. Stoick It's time, Hiccup. Hiccup Can you not hear me?! Stoick This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this. Hiccup You just gestured to all of me. Stoick Deal? Hiccup This conversation is feeling very one-sided. Stoick DEAL?! Hiccup Deal. Stoick Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably. Hiccup And I'll be here. Maybe. Gobber Welcome to Dragon Training! Astrid No turning back. Tuffnut I hope I get some serious burns! Ruffnut I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back. Astrid Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it. Hiccup Sarcastically''Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it. '''Tuffnut' Oh, great. Who let him in? Gobber Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village. Snotlout Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...? Tuffnut Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings? Gobber Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead. Gobber (cont.) Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder! Fishlegs Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen. Gobber The Hideous Zippleback! Fishlegs Plus eleven stealth times two. Gobber The Monstrous Nightmare! Fishlegs Firepower: fifteen. Gobber The Terrible Terror! Fishlegs Attack: eight; Venom: twelve! Gobber CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle! Fishlegs Jaw strength: eight. Snotlout Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?! Gobber I believe in learning on the job. Gobber (cont.) Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need? Hiccup A doctor? Fishlegs Plus five speed? Astrid A shield! Gobber Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield! Tuffnut Get your hands off my shield! Ruffnut There's like a million shields! Tuffnut Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers. takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut's head. Ruffnut Oops, now this one has blood on it. Gronckle flies towards the twins and blasts their shield with a fireball, leaving them dazed on the ground. Gobber Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out! Ruffnut and Tuffnut What? Gobber Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim! remaining teens begin hitting their weapons against their shields, making the Gronckle shake its head, confused. Gobber (cont.) All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have? Snotlout Five? Fishlegs No, six! Gobber Correct, six! That's one for each of you! shield gets blasted out of his hand. Gobber (cont.) Fishlegs, out. Hiccup, get in there! Snotlout So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out. Gobber Snotlout! You're done! Hiccup So, I guess it's just you and me, huh? Astrid Nope. Just you. Gobber One shot left! Hiccup! Gobber (cont.) And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. Remember: a dragon will always, always... go for the kill. Hiccup So why didn't you? Hiccup (cont.) Well, this was stupid. Hiccup (cont.) Why don't you just... fly away? Gobber (o.s.) Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today? Astrid I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble. Ruffnut Sarcastically''Yeah, we noticed. '''Snotlout' No, no, you were great. That was so "Astrid". Gobber She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves. Where did Hiccup go wrong? Ruffnut Uh, he showed up? Tuffnut He didn't get eaten. Astrid He's never where he should be. Gobber Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of. Gobber (cont.) No attacks tonight. Study up. Tuffnut Wait, you mean, read? Ruffnut While we're still alive? Snotlout Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about? Fishlegs Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And--And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-- Tuffnut Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that... Ruffnut ...But, now... Snotlout You guys read, I'll go kill stuff. Fishlegs Oh, and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees... Hiccup So I guess we'll share? Astrid Read it. Hiccup All mine then. Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh... slams tomorrow. Hiccup Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class. Hiccup(cont.) Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight... Hiccup(cont.) Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you. Stoick I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady. Stoick (cont.) Take us in. Viking Hard to port... for Helheim's gate. Hiccup You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet? WHOA! Gobber Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying! Gobber (cont.) Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter! Fishlegs AAAAAH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods! Gobber Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike! Ruffnut Ugh! Do you ever bathe? Tuffnut If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot! Ruffnut How about I give you one?! Gobber Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. Hiccup Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury? Gobber No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. NOW, GET IN THERE! Hiccup I know, I know, but hypothetically-- Astrid Hiccup! Get down! Snotlout Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this. Astrid Hey! Snotlout The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now! Hiccup They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping? Gobber Hiccup! Astrid HICCUP! Tuffnut Oooh! Love on the battlefield! Ruffnut She could do better. Hiccup Just... let me... why don't you... Gobber Well done, Astrid. Astrid Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on. creeps out from behind rock. Sniffs at Hiccup and the fish, slowly approaches, then retreats upon seeing Hiccup's knife. Hiccup kicks knife into water. Toothless relaxes and slowly takes fish. Hiccup Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had... teeth. Hiccup (cont.) Uh, uh, no, no, no. I-I don't have any more. regurgitates half of the fish, and proceeds to direct Hiccup through biting and swallowing it. Toothless then tries to return Hiccup's smile. He then snarls and flies away when Hiccup reaches towards him. draws Toothless in the sand, Toothless then use a branch to 'draw' Hiccup in the dirt. Hiccup steps over the lines to finally reach Toothless. Hiccup offers his hand to Toothless while looking away, Toothless finally trusts Hiccup enough to touch his nose to Hiccup's hand. Toothless snorts and runs away. Gobber ...And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg. Fishlegs Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart, or something. Snotlout I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face! Gobber Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon. Gobber (cont.) Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it? Tuffnut It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See? Fishlegs gasp Your Mom let you get a tattoo? Tuffnut It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark. Ruffnut Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before. Tuffnut Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now. hearing what Gobber said about how a dragon is unable to fly without wings, Hiccup heads to the forge late at night, and makes a new tail-fin for Toothless to replace the one the Night Fury has lost. Hiccup Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry. Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel. roars in fear at the sight of the eel. Hiccup (cont.) No, no, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't really like eel much either. starts to eat the fish. Hiccup (cont.) Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here... minding my own business. tries to attach the new tail-fin. Hiccup (cont.) It's okay. Okay... okay... There. That's not too bad. It works. takes off with Hiccup literally on his tail. Hiccup (cont.) Whoa! No! No! No! Hiccup (cont.) Oh, my... it's working! Yes! Yes, I did it! realizes Hiccup is on his tail and throws him off, then crashes into the lake. Hiccup AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! Yeah! Gobber Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which. Fishlegs Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-- Hiccup edge Will you please stop that?! Snotlout If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna-- there! and Tuffnut drench Astrid and Ruffnut, thinking they were the Zippleback. Ruffnut Hey! It's us, idiots! Tuffnut Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a Dragon. Snotlout Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure. punches Snotlout in the face, and Ruffnut throws her bucket at Tuffnut, who is then dragged into the wall of smoke. Astrid Wait. Tuffnut OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT! Fishlegs Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now. Fishlegs (cont.) ''' Oh. Wrong head. '''Gobber Fishlegs! Gobber (cont.) Now, Hiccup! Hiccup Oh, come on! Gobber Hiccup! reverses the Hideous Zippleback with a hidden eel. Hiccup BACK! BACK! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right. Back into your cage. Now, think about what you've done. Hiccup (cont.) Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see you tomorrow! Hiccup Hey! playfully runs away from Hiccup, who is holding a saddle for the dragon. Hiccup Whoa! crashes into a field of Dragon Nip. grounds a Gronckle during training by rubbing Dragon Nip on its nose. Fishlegs What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do? Tuffnut How'd you do that? Ruffnut It was really cool. Fishlegs Hey, Hiccup! Snotlout Hey, Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle to that before. Hiccup I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you. puts Toothless to sleep by scratching him just below the chin. the puts the Deadly Nadder to sleep the same way during training. Tuffnut Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question. chases a shiny light that Hiccup creates using the sun and a hammer. Gobber Meet the Terrible Terror. Tuffnut Ha! That's like the size of my-- dragon attacks Tuffnut. Tuffnut (cont.) AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT! Terrible Terror chases a shiny light created by Hiccup's shield. Tuffnut (cont.) Wow, he's better than you ever were. sees Hiccup holding a harness while throwing her axe at the trees in the forest. Hiccup runs away and loses Astrid. practices new tail positions with Toothless, when the rope snaps and bends the safety hook. Hiccup Oh, great. sneaks Toothless into the blacksmith shop to remove the connecting cord. Viking Hiccup. throws a bucket and Astrid hears the noise. Astrid (o.s.) Hiccup? Are you in there? Hiccup Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Astrid I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder. is risen and pulled through the shutter doors. Astrid tries to see what happened, but doesn't notice Hiccup flying away with Toothless. Gobber Well, I trust you found the nest at least? Stoick Not even close. Gobber Ah. Excellent. Stoick I hope you had a little more success than me. Gobber Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes. Phlegma Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved. Viking #1 Out with the old and in with the new, right?! Viking #2 No one will miss that old nuisance! Viking #3 The village is throwing a party to celebrate! Stoick He's gone? Gobber Yeah... most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans. Stoick Hiccup? Gobber Who would've thought, eh? He has this way with the beasts. Hiccup Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Hiccup (cont.) Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four. Hiccup (cont.) Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Hiccup (cont.) Come on. Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy! Hiccup (cont.) Yes, it worked! accidentally flies Toothless into one of the sea stacks. Hiccup (cont.) Sorry! Hiccup (cont.) That's my fault. Hiccup (cont.) Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh, three. Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my... Hiccup (cont.) ... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!! diagram sheet flies away and he tries to catch it, but unhooks the safety cord and falls, Hiccup tries to get back in the harness, getting smacked with Toothless' tail in the process. Hiccup (cont.) NOOOOOO!!! Hiccup (cont.) Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no! Hiccup (cont.) Alright! You gotta kind angle yourself! Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me! Come back down-- YOW! reattaching, Hiccup tries to memorize the sheet before smoothly swerving through rocks, swiftly changing tail positions. Hiccup (cont.) YEEAHHH! Ah, come on! Hiccup Uh... no thanks. I'm good. Hiccup (cont.) Not so fireproof on the inside, are you? There you go. Hiccup (cont.) Everything we know about you guys is wrong. Hiccup Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here, so... Stoick I know. I came looking for you. Hiccup You did? Stoick You've been keeping secrets. Hiccup I... have? Stoick Just how long did you think you could hide it from me? Hiccup I don't know what you're... Stoick Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it. Hiccup Oh? Stoick So. Let's talk about that dragon. Hiccup Oh, gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-- Hiccup (cont.) You're not... upset? Stoick What?! I was hoping for this! Hiccup Uh... you were? Stoick And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING! You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough! I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! THOR ALMIGHTY! Stoick (cont.) Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about. Stoick (cont.) Oh, I... brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring. holds up a Viking helmet and gives it to Hiccup Hiccup Sincerely Wow. Thanks. Stoick Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate. Stoick (cont.) Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know? Stoick (cont.) Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal. Hiccup I should really get to bed. Hiccup and Stoick Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm great. Thanks for stopping by. Glad I stopped by, I hope you uh, like the hat. And for the... the breast hat. Stoick Well, uh... good night. Astrid Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing. Hiccup Good. Please, by all means. Viking You got it Astrid! Astrid This time! This time, for sure! Astrid (cont.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Astrid (cont.) NO! NO! SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET! Stoick Wait! Wait! Hiccup So, later. Gobber Not so fast. Hiccup I'm kinda late for-- Astrid What?! Late for what, exactly?! Stoick Okay, quiet down. The elder has decided. Gobber You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon! Stoick Ha, ha! That's my boy! Hiccup Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so... Hiccup ... LEAVING! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever. Hiccup (cont.) Oh, man... Hiccup (cont.) Aggh! What the-- What are you doing here? Astrid I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone? Hiccup Uh... training? Astrid It better not involve this! Hiccup I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh... Hiccup (cont.) You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So, you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go. bends his arm back, painfully, making an audible cracking noise. Hiccup (cont.) OW! Why would you do that?! Astrid That's for the lies. Astrid (cont.) And THAT'S for everything else. Hiccup Oh man. Astrid Get down! RUN! RUN! Hiccup No! Hiccup (cont.) No. It's okay! It's okay... she's a friend. It's okay. You just scared him. Astrid I'' scared ''him?! Who is "him"? Hiccup Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid. Hiccup Da, da, da! We're dead. Hiccup (cont.) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?! Astrid Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it! Astrid (cont.) Hiccup, get me down from here! Hiccup You have to give me a chance to explain. Astrid I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say! Hiccup Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Hiccup (cont.) Please, Astrid. Astrid Now, get me down. Hiccup Toothless, down. Gently. Hiccup (cont.) See? Nothing to be afraid of. Hiccup (cont.) WHOA!! TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON! He's not usually like this. Oh, no... Hiccup (cont.) Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us! Hiccup (cont.) And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile. Astrid Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing! Astrid Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. He's amazing. Astrid (cont.) So, what now? Astrid (cont.) Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a... to Hiccup so Toothless doesn't hear kill a dragon. Hiccup Don't remind me. Hiccup (cont.) Toothless, what's happening? Whoa, what is it? Hiccup (cont.) Get down! Astrid What's going on? Hiccup I don't know. Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud. Hiccup (cont.) It looks like they're hauling in their kill. Astrid Uh, what does that make us? Hiccup What my dad wouldn't give to find this. Hiccup Sarcastically It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole. Astrid They're not eating any of it. Astrid (cont.) What is that? Hiccup Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now! Astrid No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them. Astrid (cont.) Let's find your dad. Hiccup No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully. Astrid Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon?! Are you serious?! Hiccup Yes. Astrid Okay. Then what do we do? Hiccup Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out. Astrid Okay. Astrid (cont.) That's for kidnapping me. Astrid (cont.) That's for... everything else. Hiccup What are you looking at? Stoick Well, I can show my face in public again! Stoick (cont.) If someone had told me that in just few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised... Stoick (cont.) ... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US! Astrid Be careful with that dragon. Hiccup It's not the dragon I'm worried about. Astrid What are you gonna do? Hiccup Put an end to this. eyes him, dubious. Hiccup (cont.) I have to try. Astrid, if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless. Astrid I will. Just... promise me it won't go wrong. Gobber It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead. Tuffnut Show 'em how it's done, my man! Stoick Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer. Hiccup I'm ready. Stoick What is he doing? Hiccup It's okay. It's okay. Hiccup (cont.) I'm not one of them. Stoick Stop the fight. Hiccup No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them. Stoick I SAID STOP THE FIGHT! Stoick Out of my way! Astrid Hiccup! HICCUP! Stoick This way! Gobber Night Fury! Hiccup Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here! Vikings Night Fury! Hiccup Go! GO! Viking Take it alive! Astrid Stoick, no! Hiccup Dad, he won't hurt you! Hiccup (cont.) No, don't! You're only making it worse! Hiccup (cont.) Toothless! STOP! Hiccup (cont.) No! NOOOOO! Viking Get him! Hiccup No! Please, jus-- just don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him. Stoick Put it with the others! Stoick I should have known. I should have seen the signs. Hiccup Dad. Stoick We had a deal! Hiccup I know we did... But that was before... Ugh, it's all so messed up. Stoick So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie? Hiccup I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless. Stoick The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?! Hiccup He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous. Stoick They've killed HUNDREDS OF US! Hiccup AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, Dad... it's a dragon like-- Stoick --Their island? Stoick (cont.) So you've been to the nest. Hiccup Did I say nest? Stoick How did you find it?! Hiccup No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island. Hiccup (cont.) Oh, no, no. Dad, no! Dad. It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen! Hiccup (cont.) Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one! Hiccup (cont.) No. Dad, no! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?! Stoick You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son. Stoick (cont.) READY THE SHIPS! walking to the docks, Stoick staggers back, realizing the mistake he just made. Stoick Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate. Stoick (cont.) Lead us home, Devil. Astrid It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend... Hiccup Thank you for summing that up. Hiccup (cont.) Why couldn't I have killed that Ddagon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone. Astrid Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you? Astrid (cont.) Why didn't you? Hiccup I don't know. I couldn't. Astrid That's not an answer. Hiccup Why is this so important to you all of a sudden? Astrid Because I want to remember what you say, right now. Hiccup Oh, for the love of-- I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon. Astrid You said "wouldn't" that time. Hiccup Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon! Astrid First to ride one, though. So...? Hiccup ...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I'' was. I looked at him, and I saw myself. '''Astrid' I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it? Hiccup Eh, probably something stupid. Astrid Good. But you've already done that. Hiccup Then something crazy! Astrid That's more like it! Stoick Sound your positions. Stay within earshot. Viking #1 Here. Viking #2 One length to your stern. Viking #3 On your starboard flank. Viking #4 Three widths to port. Viking #5 Ahead, at your bow. Viking #6 Haven't a clue. Gobber Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here-- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan-- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be? Stoick Find the nest and take it. Gobber Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fallback. Nice and simple. Stoick Shhh. Stoick (cont.) Step aside. Viking Bear to port. Fishlegs (o.s.) If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle. Tuffnut You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. It's me. Hiccup Uh... Snotlout I love this plan! Hiccup I didn't... Ruffnut You're crazy! I like that... Astrid So? What is the plan? Gobber Ah. I was wondering where that went. Stoick Stay low and ready your weapons. Stoick (cont.) We're here. Astrid Uh-uh. Snotlout Wait! What are you...?! Hiccup Relax. It's okay... it's okay. Snotlout Where are you going?! Hiccup You're going to need something to help you hold on. Stoick When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose. Gobber In my undies. Good thing I brought extras. Stoick No matter how this ends, it ends today. Gobber Is that it? Spitelout We've done it! Stoick This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together! Stoick (cont.) Get clear! Gobber Beard of Thor... what is that? Stoick Odin, help us. Catapults! Viking #3 Get to the ships! Stoick No! NO! Gobber Heh. Smart, that one. Stoick I was a fool. Stoick (cont.) Lead the men to the far side of the island. Spitelout Right. Everybody to the far side of the island! Stoick Gobber, go with the men. Gobber I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy. Stoick I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt. Gobber Then I can double that time. Stoick HERE! Gobber NO, HERE! Gobber (cont.) Come on! Bite me! Stoick No, me! Hiccup Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs! Tuffnut LOOK AT US! WE'RE ON A DRAGON! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US! Hiccup Up, let's move it! Gobber Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were! Hiccup Fishlegs, break it down! Fishlegs Okay! Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell! Hiccup Okay! Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad! Ruffnut That's my specialty! Tuffnut Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See? Hiccup Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can! Snotlout Don't worry, we got it covered! Fishlegs Yeah! Tuffnut Troll! Ruffnut Butt-Elf! Tuffnut Bride of Grendel! Fishlegs Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot! Hiccup There! Hiccup (cont.) Go help the others! Hiccup (cont.) Okay, hold on. Hold on. Snotlout It's working! Fishlegs Yeah! It's working! Snotlout Agghh! Fishlegs I've lost power on the Gronckle. SNOTLOUT! DO SOMETHING! Fishlegs (cont.) I'm okay! Fishlegs (cont.) Less okay... Snotlout I can't miss! Snotlout (cont.) What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye? Astrid Yeah! You're the Viking! Snotlout Whoa! Hiccup Dad? Hiccup (cont.) You got it, bud. Stoick Hiccup. I'm sorry... for-- for everything. Hiccup Yeah, me too. Stoick You don't have to go up there. Hiccup We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Stoick I'm proud to call you my son. Hiccup Thanks, Dad. Astrid He's up! Astrid (cont.) Get Snotlout out of there! Twins I'm on it! I'm on it! Tuffnut I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you. Ruffnut Hey! Let me drive! Snotlout I can't believe that worked! Gobber Night Fury! Get down! Hiccup Did you get her? Astrid Go. Hiccup That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them! Hiccup (cont.) Do you think that did it? Hiccup (cont.) Well, he can fly. Hiccup Okay, Toothless, time to disappear. Hiccup (cont.) Come on, bud! Hiccup (cont.) Here it comes! Hiccup (cont.) Watch out! Hiccup (cont.) Okay, time's up! Let's see if this works. Hiccup (cont.) COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?! Hiccup (cont.) Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer. Hiccup (cont.) Hold, Toothless. Hiccup (cont.) NOW! Hiccup (cont.) No. NO! Stoick Hiccup? Hiccup! Stoick (cont.) Son! Stoick (cont.) Hiccup. Stoick (cont.) Oh, son... I did this... Stoick (cont.) I'm so sorry... Stoick (cont.) Hiccup! Stoick (cont.) He's alive! You brought him back alive! Stoick (cont.) Thank you... for saving my son. Gobber Well, you know... most of him. Hiccup Oh, hey, Toothless. Hiccup (cont.) I'm happy to see you too, buddy. OW! What-- Hiccup (cont.) I'm in my house. You're in my house. Hiccup (cont.) Uh... does my dad know you're in here?! Hiccup (cont.) Okay, okay-- no, Toothless! Aw, come on... Hiccup (cont.) Okay... okay... Hiccup (cont.) Thanks, bud. Hiccup (cont.) Toothless, stay here. Snotlout Come on, guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go! Hiccup I knew it. I'm dead. Stoick No, but you gave it your best shot. Stoick (cont.) So? What do you think? Viking #1 Hey, look! It's Hiccup! Viking #2 Hiccup, how you doin' mate? Viking #3 It's great to see you up and about. Stoick Turns out all we needed was a little more of... this. Hiccup You just gestured to all of me. Gobber (o.s.) Well, most of you. Gobber (cont.) That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flair thrown in. You think it'll do? Hiccup I might make a few tweaks. Astrid That's for scaring me. Hiccup What, is it always going to be this way? Cause... kisses Hiccup. Hiccup (cont.) ...I could get used to it. Gobber Welcome home. Viking Night Fury! Get down! Hiccup You ready? Hiccup (v.o.) This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... dragons! A full German trancript can be found [[Category:Transcripts]